The present disclosure relates to a fitting, in, for example, the installation field. The fitting is for connection with an end of a pipe through which a medium can flow. The fitting includes a connecting section with a circumferentially extending groove in which a sealing element is arranged. The present disclosure also relates to a corresponding joining arrangement, for example, also for the installation field. The joining arrangement includes a fitting and an end of a pipe through which a medium can flow, which end is connected with the fitting. The present disclosure also relates to a corresponding process for the production of a joining arrangement, for example, for the installation field. A fitting is provided which has a connecting section having a circumferentially extending groove, and a sealing element being arranged in the groove.
A fitting of the above-mentioned type is used for connecting with an end of a pipe through which a medium can flow. A sealing element extends in a groove at the fitting in a connecting section. In the mounted condition, that is, in the case of a finished joining arrangement, this sealing element has a sealing effect with respect to the pipe end and with respect to the bottom of the groove.
Generally, in the case of a joining arrangement of the above-described type, the pipe end is pushed in the axial direction over the connecting section and the sealing element situated in the groove. While this is taking place or subsequently, the pipe end is axially fixed against an unintentional pulling-out. For this purpose, for example, a cutting element is provided which cuts into the wall of the pipe end. This is customary in the case of a plug-type joining where the pipe end is only fitted onto or into the fitting and is thereby automatically fixed. However, it is within the scope of the present disclosure to secure the pipe end, which is pushed onto or into the fitting, by compression joining, during which a pressure sleeve is compressed in a pressing tool, against an axial pushing-out.
However, in both cases mentioned above, it is problematic that, when the pipe end is pushed onto the connecting section of the fitting, the sealing element, generally, projects partially out of the groove, is damaged or destroyed. Also, during the pushing-on of the pipe end, the sealing element may be pressed out of the groove. The results are leaks within the system.
The present disclosure relates to a fitting wherein an optimal tightness is ensured for the long term.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a fitting includes a protection sleeve which can be displaced in the axial direction between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the protection sleeve covers the groove at least partially and, in the second position, releases or exposes the groove at least partially. The groove may be arranged in the interior of the connecting section as well as in a surrounding manner on the outside on the connecting section. Correspondingly, the protection sleeve may be arranged in the interior of the connecting section or on the outside on the connecting section.
A fitting, according to the present disclosure, may be made, for example, of a plastic material or of metal. The sealing element may be completely covered in the first position of the protection sleeve. Furthermore, it may be provided that the groove is completely covered in the first position. As used herein, “completely covered” is a covering at least in the radial direction.
An advantage for an at least partial covering, is that the sealing element is protected from damage, destruction or displacement when the pipe is pushed on or in. That is because the front end of the pipe does not come in contact with the sealing element. According to the present disclosure, during the pushing-on or pushing-in of the pipe end, the sealing element is released or exposed only when the front of the pipe end has passed the sealing element in the groove in the axial direction. The reason is that, as a result of the pushing-on or pushing-in of the pipe end, the pipe is first pushed onto the protection sleeve. Thus, the movement of the pipe end is transmitted to the protection sleeve, so that the front end of the pipe, while being spaced away from the sealing element, is guided away over the latter. After a certain axial displacement of the protection sleeve, the sealing element is then released and comes into a sealing contact with the pipe wall.
Another advantage of the covering of the groove or of the sealing element, such as when it is a complete covering, is an improved protection against contamination. Thus, when storing fittings and particularly when handling fittings on construction sites, dirt particles may penetrate into the groove of the connecting section. As is known in the prior art, such dirt particles result in an increased risk of leakages. This is prevented, according to the present disclosure, by the covering of the groove or of the sealing element.
As described above, during the pushing-on or pushing-in of the pipe end in the second position of the protection sleeve, the groove is at least partially released or exposed just far enough that the sealing element relaxes and comes in a sealing contact with the pipe end. An effective sealing is achieved especially when the sealing element is completely released in the second position. In such a case, the groove can also be completely released in the second position. In this manner, an optimal contact of the sealing element on the wall of the pipe is made possible. The sealing element may be a sealing ring, such as, for example, an O-ring.
According to a further embodiment of a fitting, according to the present disclosure, the protection sleeve has a device which interacts with the pipe end such that a movement of the pipe end relative to the connecting section can be transmitted to the protection sleeve. In this manner, as soon as the pipe end has been pushed onto the protection sleeve, the protection sleeve cannot be pushed manually in the axial direction into the second position but this can take place automatically by the mere movement of the pipe end. For this purpose, the device may be a stop constructed on, for example, or molded onto the protection sleeve. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to provide a corresponding stop at the pipe end which transmits the movement of the pipe end to the protection sleeve. The molding-on or forming of a stop directly on the protection sleeve, however, requires fewer expenditures.
The stop may, for example, be formed by a radial widening or narrowing of an end of the protection sleeve, such as in a cross-sectionally curved course. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to construct the protection sleeve in a conical shape at least in sections. The protection sleeve as a whole, that is, along its entire length, may also have a conical course. A stop in the shape of a radial widening or narrowing has an advantage that the pushing-on or pushing-in of the protection sleeve into the area of the connecting section is simplified, such as when a certain pressure is to be exercised on the sealing element. A radially expanded or contracted end or a course of the protection sleeve which is conical at least in sections has an advantage that, for a finished joining arrangement, or a completely pushed-on or pushed-in pipe end, a clamping of the pipe in the fitting is caused or at least aided. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to construct the protection sleeve partially, such as completely cylindrically, and to provide a cross-sectional expansion or contraction, such as a surrounding shoulder, as the stop.
According to an embodiment of the fitting according to the present disclosure, the protection sleeve can be displaced between the first position and the second position by a translatory movement. It is within the scope of the present disclosure that, in addition, a rotatory movement is used or required in order to displace the protection sleeve from the first into the second position.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a securing of the protection sleeve against an unintentional displacement is provided. In other words, during the handling of the fitting, for example, during its production or later at the construction site, it is avoided that the sealing element or the groove in the connecting section of the fitting are unintentionally released and/or exposed to damaging environmental influences. A securing also prevents an unintentional losing of the protection sleeve. A securing is possible, for example, in that the protection sleeve is applied under tension, such as a slight press fit, to the connecting section or is inserted into the latter. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to shrink on the protection sleeve. Another possibility of a securing with respect to an unintentional displacement is increasing the frictional resistance between the protection sleeve and the connecting section. In other words, the frictional resistance permits a displacement of the protection sleeve only under a predetermined pressure in the axial direction. In order to increase the frictional resistance with respect to the original surface or with respect to other surface sections of the fitting, the surface of the protection sleeve and/or of the connecting section may, for example, be roughened at least in sections or be provided with an axial stop, such as at the end facing the pipe end.
According to an embodiment of the fitting of the present disclosure, the sealing element can be compressed by the protection sleeve in the first position in the radial direction. It is within the scope of the present disclosure that the sealing element can be compressed by displacing the protection sleeve into the first and/or the second position. In last-mentioned example, the protection sleeve has a section which, in the first position in the radial direction, is arranged over the sealing element and is constructed such that the sealing element is less compressed than in another position. In this manner, it is ensured that, at least during the pushing-on or pushing-in of the pipe end and the subsequent displacement of the protection sleeve, the sealing element is pressed so far into the groove that it cannot be damaged or destroyed by the pipe end. Before the pushing-on or pushing-in of the pipe, it is, however, not absolutely necessary that the sealing element is kept permanently deformed. On the contrary, the service life of the sealing element is clearly increased when the sealing element, although it is covered, is nevertheless relaxed or at least partially relaxed.
The section of the protection sleeve which causes an at least partial relaxing of the sealing element in the condition in which the pipe is not yet pushed on or in may, for example, have a flexible construction. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to provide one or more slots in this section. A cross-sectional expansion or contraction may also be provided in the section. The section may have a conical construction, in which case the cone may be simultaneously used as the stop for the pipe end. All these devices make it possible that the sealing element is as relieved as possible in the not yet installed condition but is nevertheless protected at the point in time of the pushing-on or pushing in of the pipe end with respect to the latter.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, the fitting has a sleeve-shaped cap which surrounds the connecting section at a predetermined distance. Thus, the pipe end can be pushed in between the connecting section and the sleeve-shaped cap. On the one hand, such a sleeve-shaped cap is use as a guide of the pipe end and, on the other hand, permits also the axial fixing, for example, by locking. The axial fixing can be achieved, for example, in that the sleeve-shaped cap has a cutting element on the interior side. As a result of a simultaneous effect of the stop on the protection sleeve, on the one hand, and of the cutting element, on the other hand, the pipe end can be optimally locked in the fitting.
It should be pointed out that, at the point in time at which the pipe end is pushed onto the connecting section, the protection sleeve does not yet necessarily have to be in the first position, in which the groove is at least partially covered. The protection sleeve may, at the beginning of the sliding-on of the pipe end, relative to the sliding direction, also be arranged in front of the first position, thus in front of the groove, and may only as a result of the displacing of the pipe end be moved from this starting position into the first position. It is, therefore, not necessarily required that, at the moment at which the sliding-on of the pipe section starts, the protection sleeve is already in the first position. But, for example, it must only be ensured that the protection sleeve initially is in a position which prevents the pipe end from coming in contact with the sealing element when the pipe end is pushed over the groove. Thus, it is provided, according to another embodiment of the fitting of the present disclosure, that the protection sleeve can be moved into the first position and/or into the second position by the displacement of the pipe end. The protection sleeve may already be in the first position at the beginning of the slide-on operation and already covers the groove and, as required, the sealing element at least partially.
The present disclosure also relates to a joining arrangement having a fitting as described above.
According to the present disclosure, the fitting ensures that, for example, in the case of an at least partial covering, when the pipe is pushed on or in, the sealing element is protected from damage, destruction or displacement. Thus, a tightness of the joining arrangement is achieved that is high for a long time.
The present disclosure also relates to a process wherein a protection sleeve is arranged in a first position on the connecting section, which covers the groove at least partially, and an end of a pipe is pushed onto or into the connecting section. In such a case, the protection sleeve is displaced in the axial direction into a second position in which the groove is at least partially released or exposed.
The process, according to the present disclosure, includes an advantage that, for an at least partial covering, during the pushing-on or pushing-in of the pipe, the sealing element is protected against damage, destruction and displacement. This leads, for example, to an improved tightness of the joining arrangement.
According to an embodiment of the process according to the present disclosure, in the first position, the sealing element is covered by the protection sleeve and, in the second position, is released by the protection sleeve to such an extent that the sealing element relaxes and comes in a sealing contact with the pipe end.
Before the pushing onto the pipe end, the protection sleeve may also be arranged in front of the groove, and thus in front of the first position. Then the protection sleeve, during a further pushing of the pipe end onto the connecting section, is first moved into the first position and subsequently into the second position. Correspondingly, according to another embodiment of the process of the present disclosure, it is provided that the protection sleeve is moved into the first and/or into the second position by the displacement of the pipe end.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.